<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bad Feeling by Lord_Adnoros</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202982">A Bad Feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Adnoros/pseuds/Lord_Adnoros'>Lord_Adnoros</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Siren Head - Trevor Henderson, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dismemberment, Loss of Limbs, Muscular deserved it.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Adnoros/pseuds/Lord_Adnoros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuku Midoriya had a bad feeling about this, as soon as he entered the forest the camp was in.</p>
<p>After the fight with Muscular, the feeling only got worse. But, He couldn't expect this.</p>
<p>No one could have.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Bad Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Listening to CG5's song on Siren-Head while writing this. Happy Spooktober everyone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku Midoriya had had a bad feeling about this training camp. From the first moments of stepping foot into the forest, he felt nervous about it. He wasn’t sure where they were, no students had been told where they were going, but he felt uneasy. It was the kind of unease that he could normally chalk up to nerves, only he had been in two separate villain attacks since joining U.A, and really couldn’t put faith in his nerves not being separate from this. He knew what this feeling was, he’d felt it before, a sort of human feeling that you were being watched.</p>
<p>Of course, Izuku didn’t voice this concern. It was a kind of nerve that everyone in the forest obviously felt. A sort of aura of anxiety, possibly some long lost human instinct, still screaming to leave before you’re killed, it's dangerous that no one really took seriously, but still felt acutely. As the camp carried on, the feeling just got worse. Izuku felt like he was being watched. He felt like they were all being watched. He felt like he was losing his mind, and nearly had a panic attack when, one day, a loud Tornado Siren sounded off in the distance. Only the assurances of his friends kept him from losing his cool.</p>
<p>The camp would come to a crux when, during a dual-class exercise, A pink fog appeared, knocking various students unconscious. It was during this that Izuku finally had his feelings validated. Had they been watched? Izuku had a mission, however, and began moving to get Kota, and leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_____________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Izuku had finally beat Muscular. His body burned from the level of energy he had used, and he felt little remorse seeing Muscular bloodied and bruised from his actions. Hearing another siren, this time near him, Izuku began gathering up his strength to get Kota to safety. However, the loud sound of Gigantic footsteps alerted him to something coming. Not wanting to risk Koda’s safety should it not be a hero, Izuku moved them both behind a large cliff face, still able to see the thing come out of the forest.</p>
<p>Whatever it was, Izuku was sure it wasn’t a hero. The menacing appearance and lack of recognizability were dead giveaways, as was the blood dripping down the front of the creature. It was gangly, standing at at least 12 meters tall. Izuku couldn’t make anything out from its upper body, its upper torso covered by tree leaves and branches.  It came to a stop at Muscular’s unconscious body, reaching down to pick him up. At first, Izuku thought  it would take him to the villains. However, that would be far preferable to what it did. </p>
<p>Its grip was apparently enough to wake Muscular, who stirred as its grip tightened. He began trying to use his muscle fibers to free himself, though that quickly ended as a loud crack sounded through the clearing, Musculars spine snapping under the pressure of the giant. His cries of pain gained him no sympathy from the creature, which began gripping his other arm. The rip that sounded from the dismemberment, the sound of ripping flesh and snapping bone, was haunting. The creature finally removed its upper chest from the tree line, showing an absolutely bloodsoaked chest, alongside a strange, fleshy siren, the only sign of a head the creature had. Izuku turned away as it began pulling at the other limbs of Muscular, rending his torso, leaving only a bloody mess.</p>
<p>“Koda, I know this is scary, but we need to go. I'll protect you, just stay on my back.” Izuku whispered, feeling that, regardless of how strong he was, the creature that tore apart Muscular would easily kill both of them if they were caught.</p>
<p>Koda’s only response was a nod, a signal to leave. Gathering Koda on his back, Izuku spared one last look backwards. That was his first mistake.</p>
<p>It was looking straight at him.</p>
<p>Now that he had a better look, the siren was more terrifying than before. A mouth stood in the center of the speaker, a gruesome thing of teeth and metal. A tongue snaked out of the speaker, as if it were a snake tasting the air. The creature stood up from its crouched position, looking straight at the new prey it had seen. Izuku was terrified.</p>
<p>His second mistake was not moving faster.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>